


神如是说

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 船震, ！祭祀Erik/！法老T'challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: 架空王朝不要考据不要考据





	神如是说

**Author's Note:**

> 架空王朝不要考据不要考据

正文

五月末的时候，天狼星在黎明之际出现在东南方地平线上，尼罗河的汛期已为时不远，瓦坎达王朝的第十二任大祭司尼乔布完成了他的使命。王城的人们聚集在尼罗河的西岸缅怀死者，神庙的僧侣抬着巴斯忒女神的塑像，将它安置在俄西里斯之舟顶部的神龛之中，僧侣们将盛着木乃伊与陪葬品的驳船缚于台竿之上，自日升之地漂向日落之地。

年轻的法老特查拉亲自出席了这场神圣的葬礼，他立在神庙的正前方，身裹克什米尔毛绸制成的统状束衣，外搭红蓝相间的浆布罩衫，皮革束腰采用了蓝黄相间的八分之一褶式，肩上的披风绣有黑豹与心形草。长长的假发由那美斯式头巾包裹，黄金所制的珠鍊悬于项上，精心绘制的眼影衬得他明亮的双眼更加深邃，朵拉护卫队身着火红的皮甲，在身后一字排开，神情肃穆，宝相庄严。

大祭司是最神圣的职位，负责传递神谕，一向由贵族世袭，前任祭司是法老的叔父，继任者正是他的儿子。尼贾达卡跪在河岸旁的岩石上，平静得目送驳船的驶向对岸。河水受驳船的推力泛起涟漪，吸引河底的鱼儿浮出水面，围绕着驳船跃动，盘旋的飞鸟发出鸣叫，扑扇着翅膀落在台竿上，鱼群再次潜入水底。

鱼与其他农作物一起，被视为农民的食物，祭司是禁食的，这个职位所带来的束缚远超过恩惠。尼贾达卡按部就班得念颂经文，转身踱回神庙。巨大的金字塔矗立在广袤的沙地上，尖尖的塔顶直冲天际，豹首人身像盘踞在向阳的那一面，在晨光下熠熠生辉。尼贾达卡避开了神像的双眼，这是一个绝对纯净，封闭，沉默，束缚人性的地方，他还不够虔诚。

“陛下。”他走到法老的面前，谦恭得行礼。特查拉温柔得扶起他的双臂，与他一同走上祭坛。金色的眼影勾画出那双光华潋滟的眼睛，丰厚的嘴唇一张一合，洁白的牙齿在唇间闪现。所有声音都离尼贾达卡远去了，他百无聊赖等待法老念完祭辞，毫不避讳得盯着特查拉漂亮的脸蛋，亵神的欲望愈演愈烈。“大祭司，”特查拉的声音点醒他，“神有什么指示?”

豹神巴斯忒负责掌管月亮、生育和果实丰收。法老以神自居，他的言行都要遵从神的指示。尼贾达卡舔了舔嘴唇，快速地说道:“月圆之夜时，我们必须在驳船上做爱，才能保证尼罗河河水不枯竭，风调雨顺人民富足。”特查拉稍有讶异，却深信不疑。黑豹是瓦坎达的圣兽，他们昼伏夜出，并且热衷露天的性爱。

“我会谨遵神旨。”

时光荏苒，月圆之夜瞬息而至。特查拉沐浴清洁，赤着足踏上船板。驳船的底部铺着莲花，鸢尾，百合，纸莎草，花萼与棕榈叶，尼贾达卡解开绳索，仍由它漂泊到瀑布之下。倾泻的水帘织起幕布，在月色下反射着银光，天地间只剩下两个人。尼贾达卡褪下开衫，露出肌肉精实的上身，他迈开线条流畅的双腿，雄健的男性标志随着步伐而晃动，宛如神祇。

特查拉一动不动，飞扬的水花溅到他的脚踝。尼贾达卡走到他的面前，擒住了法老的手腕，他的掌心滚烫，眼底燃着火焰，虚幻的火舌自腕部蜿蜒而上。夜风吹拂而过，带走了一丝热度。尼贾达卡拉着他卧倒，漂浮的驳船在河面上轻轻摇晃。皎洁的月光泼洒在特查拉的脸上，细细的水珠沾上了他的眼睫，分割出层次。特查拉轻轻摆首，把它们甩落下去，零星的水珠落到光滑的肩膀上，在肩窝处聚集。他听到祭司刻意压抑的呼吸，尼贾达卡低伏着身子，轻缓的吐息掠过他的脖颈。

他们额头相抵，尼贾达卡碾上那两瓣丰厚的唇，舔舐掉涂抹其上的唇彩，使它们显露出原本的颜色。特查拉扣住祭司的肩膀，争夺滋养烈焰的氧气，激烈的动作让船身晃动得更厉害。滚烫的鼻息在空气间流窜，尼贾达卡勾住法老的下颌，观摩那堪称妖异的妆容。浓重的眼影在氤氲的水汽下晕散开来，余下的金粉残留在眼睑上，汹涌的暗潮潜伏在眼底。

尼贾达卡握住他的脚腕，在脚背上落下一个亲吻，“准备好了吗，陛下?”特查拉仰起头，黑色的眼睑快速扇动着，如同他鼓动的心房。法老解开了腰封，轻飘飘的织物落到船板上，他的腰身纤瘦平坦，他抬直起身，抚上尼贾达卡的肌肉盘结的下腹，“做你该做的，祭司大人。”

驳船非常轻盈，船身细长，底部是一块薄薄的木板。特查拉感觉像是躺在母亲河的怀抱里。狭小的空间让两个成年男人翻身都困难，尼贾达卡的胸膛与他紧紧相贴，彼此的心跳交迭起伏。四溢的花香中裹挟着荷尔蒙，尼贾达卡的唇停留在他的耳畔，吮吸着圆润的耳珠，让他禁不住低吟。特查拉的手停留在祭司的腹部，翘起的阴茎摩擦着他的掌缘，炙烫又湿糜。

特查拉不安得挪动着，调整自己的位置。尼贾达卡按压住他，附有薄茧的掌心摩挲着他的胸膛，细嫩的乳尖簌簌战栗。特查拉弓起身子，渴望进一步的接触。尼贾达卡的眼中闪着狡黠的光，他低头含住左胸的果实，舌尖画圈般舔吮，同时抬高法老的腰部，手指顺着腰线滑过鼠蹊部，没入了那个深缝。特查拉轻咛一声，他在清洁自己时候，便在两股之间抹上了橄榄油，让尼贾达卡的扩张不那么艰难。

特查拉将双腿张得更开，这取悦了祭司。胸前作乱的唇齿移动到锁骨，温柔得舔咬，留下一片情色的咬痕。特查拉逐渐放松下来，迎合体内翻搅的手指，一层层褶皱相继摊平，在它蹭过某一块软肉时肩头颤动，让他发出一声拔高的呻吟。尼贾达卡将手指抽出湿滑的甬道，特查拉扭动着腰，炙热的内壁不由自主的紧缚过来，挽留他。大大的瞳仁如河水般波光粼粼，勾魂蚀骨。他拿出法老的气势，语气却绵软不堪:“我命令你快点进来。”特查拉在渴求，渴求不知收敛的摧残。

尼贾达卡微眯着双眼，愉悦得勾起唇角，送上一个奖励般的吻。他扣住特查拉的腰肢，将他翻了个面。对方没有反抗，仿若母兽一样雌伏在下，圆润的臀部高高翘起，尼贾达卡掰开他的臀瓣，滑腻的触感让他忍不住掐了一把，等待侵犯的穴口一张一合，周围有一圈刺青，尼贾达卡将胀痛的阴茎一鼓作气得送了进去，瞬间撑开的穴口好似绽放的花朵。湿热的甬道立刻紧缚上来，巨大的阴茎让他感觉充实，尼贾达卡极富技巧的抽送重重碾过他的敏感点，特查拉的喉咙里滚出一声吟哦。

那旖旎的声响更加催动了祭司心头的烈焰。尼贾达卡扳过法老的脸，那笼罩了情欲的双眼泛着迷蒙的水色，神被拉下了神坛。“唔……”特查拉咬着下唇，吞下了一声尖叫。尼贾达卡的索取携着暴虐，每一下的力度都像是要把他顶穿，抽离推进的时候拉扯着肠壁，根部的双卵撞击着他的穴口。带动特查拉的勃起摩擦身下的布料，蓬勃的快感一波接一波得涌来。

汹涌的热流化作汗水从特查拉的额间渗出，与零星的河水汇集在一起。祭司的右手玩弄着他的乳尖，那细小的颗粒肿涨起来，因摩擦而发疼。这细小的疼痛催发了快意，特查拉咬紧牙关，隐忍得喘息。尼贾达卡攫住了法老的唇，迫使他松开了紧咬的牙关。 驳船在河面上激荡，船底的木板吱呀作响，掩盖了肉体摩擦所激起的水声。

眼眶中涌起的泪水阻隔了特查拉的视线，祭司英俊的脸庞变得模糊不清，他仍然能感知到那炙热的目光投射在他身上。尼贾达卡的阴茎在他的体内高速挺进，摩擦出一簇簇无形的火星，特查拉快要燃烧起来。他急促得呼吸，内壁痉挛着迎来一次高潮，唇间滚出无意义的呻吟。尼贾达卡在极致的绞缩中停住了动作，他放开法老的唇，转而咬住他的喉结。

“呀！”特查拉紧绷的内壁有一瞬间的松懈，蛰伏其中的阴茎再度破开他的身体，在高潮的甬道中冲撞，带给他无法承受的欢愉。漂浮的驳船快要冲进瀑布，“不……尼贾达卡……”特查拉浑身颤抖着，潮湿的眼眶里涌出大颗泪水。祭司松开他瘫软的腰肢，把两根手指伸进法老的口中，堵住了违心的拒绝。特查拉的舌头蠕动着，吞不下去唾液顺着嘴角留到下颚，那张漂亮的脸蛋一片狼藉，残留着汗水，河水，泪水与唾液。

特查拉被困在了欲望的深渊中，勃起的阴茎溢出晶莹，他的前端也快要高潮了。他颤抖着夹紧双腿，红晕踱上了两颊。尼贾达卡凑近了他的耳边，蛊惑般的诱哄道，“射出来，陛下。”尼贾达卡继续抽送着，享受着法老再次绞紧的甬道，那会呼吸的小嘴随着他的动作翕动。“射出来，尼罗河的汛期就会如期来临了。”

大量的白浊自铃口喷薄而出，紧缩的甬道挤压着尼贾达卡的阴茎，促使他将精液播撒进法老的身体，那平坦的小腹被撑得微微隆起，尼贾达卡缓缓得退出他的体内，抱起他平躺下来。河面再次恢复平静。“月亮还在天际，我们需要多做几次。”他的声音笃定又不容置疑。特查拉浑身都泛着潮红，他阖上眼皮，无力得点头应允。

天狼星在黎明之际出现在东方地平线上，尼罗河的河水开始泛滥了。

End.


End file.
